Transformation Magic
by domina tempore
Summary: Loki practices his transformation spells. Thor is not impressed.


**Thor: Transformation Magic**

_Disclaimer: Thor and all of its characters, locations, etc, belong to their respective owners; I'm just borrowing. No copyright infringement intended!_

Author's Note: This was written as a Christmas present for one of my best friends (yes, I have friends in Real Life, too *wink*), based on the bit in Thor 2 when Loki is turning himself and Thor into random things like guards, Sif, and Captain America. She explained her head!canon that when he was learning magic as a child, Loki turned Thor into all manner of odd things, and not always on purpose...and thus, this fic was born.

_Hope you enjoy!_

**ooo**

"Thor, will you hold still? I am trying an experiment!"

Thor squirmed defiantly, slipping out of his younger brother's grasp and retreating behind a pillar. "No. Your experiments never work out like you plan!"

"But I've _got_ it this time, brother! I _promise_."

Thor peeked out from behind his column. "That's what you said last time," he pointed out, "right before you turned me into a _mouse_."

"That was an accident," Loki sniffed. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the golden head of his brother. Before the mouse incident, Thor had usually at least tolerated the experiments. Besides, it had hardly been _Loki's_ fault that he couldn't pronounce the one word correctly. Things were never that simple in speaking magic. His brother was over-reacting. "This time, I'm not going to turn you into an animal of any kind."

Thor still didn't look quite convinced; but he wasn't completely hidden behind the pillar anymore, either. "No animals?" he repeated cautiously. "No mice, or turtles, or snakes, or horses?"

"I've never turned you into a horse before –"

"Loki!"

"_Fine_ ." The younger prince gave an exaggerated sigh, complete with eye-rolling. He'd learned that one from one of the maids when she'd thought she was alone. His mother had never forgiven that maid. "I promise that I am not going to turn you into a mouse, a turtle, a snake, a horse, or any other kind of creature. I just want to see if I can change your appearance, make you look like –"

"Oh, make me look like father!" Thor begged, bounding out from behind the column in a burst of nervous energy. "Big and strong just like him, with a great beard that is the envy of the nine kingdoms!"

"I can try." Loki made sure that he sounded more confident than he actually felt. He had never done something like that before, never actually changed his brother into anyone specific. Mice and snakes were fairly easy, but Odin himself? Besides, he knew that Thor was enamored with it, but Loki had never been terribly fond of his father's beard. But his brother had issued a challenge, whether he realized it or not, and Loki was duty-bound to try his best.

"Make me exactly like father, except even more impressive!" The elder son of Odin was really getting excited now, waving his arms and dancing about. "I want to be the strongest person in all of the nine realms!"

"I can't do anything if you won't hold still for it," Loki complained, tugging on his brother's sleeve. "Thor!"

With much effort, Loki was able to maneuver his brother to stand in exactly the center of the room – the floor had a nice circular pattern to it that added to the illusion – and he carefully began to recite the spell he'd been trying to learn.

Thor changed, all right. It was really rather spectacular, a great show of shimmering lights that danced around the room as his brother's features morphed and changed shape. Loki grinned. He knew that magic was supposed to be a serious business, but he couldn't help himself sometimes. Magic was _fun_. And he was doing something amazing.

It was only after the transformation was complete that Loki realized he had made a rather large error. It had to be the wording, he always seemed to get one or two syllables mixed up. But this was worse than turning his brother into a mouse.

"Did it work?" Thor asked eagerly, practically jumping up and down. "I want to see!"

_No_. That would be a disaster. "Um, I don't think that I got the beard quite right," Loki said quickly. "Let me just adjust it before you look."

"Nonsense," Thor chuckled, dragging his brother towards the mirror. "I'm sure that it's plenty grand. I _feel_ grand. When did you learn to do such wonderful magic?"

"Um –" Normally he was quite good with words, but Loki's mind had gone perfectly blank in the face of the impending disaster. "Thor, you should really let me fix the beard –"

"I'm sure it's fine," Thor insisted, brushing his brother off and finally succeeding in his dash towards the mirror. Loki winced and hung back, aware that it was in his best interest to be as far away from his brother as possible when he saw –

"_MOTHER_!" Thor was off like a shot towards their parents chambers. Sighing, Loki had no choice but to follow. He kept up a fine mental grumble on the way; it wasn't _his_ fault, of course. He'd warned his brother not to look until he'd gotten the spell right...

"Mother!" Thor skidded to a stop in front of Frigga, who set aside her sewing as soon as she saw her son. "Mother, look what Loki has done to me!" He crossed his arms and stamped one small foot as loudly as he could. "It's horrible!_" _

Standing up slowly and gracefully like the queen that she was, Frigga looked her son up and down. "I see you've been practicing your transformation spells," she said calmly to Loki, who hadn't come much farther than the doorway. "Still having some trouble with pronunciations?"

Loki nodded miserably. "It was _supposed_ to make him look like father," he mumbled. "I didn't mean to, I swear."

His brother turned to him, eyes flashing with anger. "_You turned me into a girl_!"

Frigga seemed to be trying very hard to stay calm, but there was a brightness dancing in her eyes as she patted her son's head. Quickly, seamlessly, he was transformed back into himself. "There," she said, nudging him over to her mirror so that he could see, "all better now."

Thor studied his reflection very closely for a long moment before he was satisfied. "Humph," he grumbled finally, crossing his arms. "He still shouldn't have done it."

"Did you give him permission to try the spell?" Frigga asked gently.

Loki looked up hopefully when his brother hesitated. Did this mean that he wasn't in trouble, after all? "I wanted him to make me look like father!" Thor protested finally. "Not a _maid_!"

"Well perhaps you should be more careful about what you agree to when your brother is practicing magic. And Loki, you should not practice un-tested spells on your brother without informing him of the possible outcomes."

"Or at all!" Thor grumbled.

Frigga kissed his hair. "Thor, darling, why don't you go down to the kitchens and see if they have anything special? All of that transforming must have left you quite hungry."

As she had known he would, Thor grinned brightly and skipped out of the room; if there was one thing that could always be counted on to cheer him up, it was food. She waited until he was gone to turn to Loki. He was still lingering in the doorway, and she beckoned him forward. "Where did you learn that spell?" she asked. If Loki was not mistaken, there was just a hint of pride in her voice. "You and I have not yet studied such magic together."

"...I found it in one of your old books," Loki admitted, scuffing his toes against the stone floor. "Are you angry with me?"

"Of course not!" Frigga gathered him in her arms and drew him close; and yes, that was definitely pride in her voice. "It takes most people a great deal of time to master that spell, and you've just done it on the first try."

"But I didn't master it, I got it wrong." He hung his head. "I turned him into a _girl_."

"I'm sure that your brother has already forgiven you," Frigga dismissed lightly. "It was only for a moment, there was no harm done. Though perhaps we should keep this just between us; I do not think your father would find it nearly so amusing."

No, Loki didn't suppose that he would. "I wish that I could get it right," he sighed, leaning his head against his mother's shoulder. "Maybe _that_ would impress people."

"Well then why don't we work on it together?" She smiled down at him, and winked. "I don't mind if you transform me into a mouse."

Giggling, Loki hugged his mother. "I'd never turn you into a mouse," he promised solemnly. "And I'd never try to give you father's beard, either!"

"I do appreciate that. But you mustn't let a little trial and error discourage you from magic, my love. You are very talented; whatever you do, you are going to be _amazing_."

And he was.

_fin._

_Note: Happy New Year, everyone! :D_


End file.
